endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Rollerball
Overview Today is another Temple Mission, but this time one unfortunate team has been handicapped by the Samadhi. Can they overcome it and avoid being sent to the Temple of Fate? Summary With a temple mission scheduled to take place later in the day, the morning is extremely intense for the Endurance 2 contestants. Although all of the kids try their best to act as normal as possible, everyone realizes that by nightfall one team will leave the beach forever. Once all of the teams are gathered together, JD reveals the day's mission: Rollerball, a game that requires patience, precision, discipline and — most of all — teamwork. Tyler and Michelle face the most difficult task of all. They were selected by Purple to carry the burden of this mission's Samadhi, so they will have to net one more ball than everyone else to win. When the game begins, Endurance veterans Max and Jenna take an early lead, netting the first ball. But suddenly Mike and Keetin come from behind to take the lead and win the temple mission for the second time in a row. The contestants return to their huts and the Green team contemplates who to send to the Temple of Fate. Although Orange seems like an obvious choice to everyone given Tyler's repeated pleas to go home, almost everyone on the beach thinks Green will send Jeff and Annie because they're in the lead with three pyramid pieces. But when Green finally reveals their decision, everyone is shocked to learn they are sending an unsuspecting Red team to the Temple of Fate along with Orange. Jacquelynn breaks down in tears. She and Phil are furious with the Green team and they promise to get revenge. They vow to return from the temple with a vengeance and make it a priority to eliminate their new enemy, the Green team. At sunset the Orange and Red teams cross the Sea of Cortez and meet JD on the floating Temple of Fate. Unbelievably, Orange team defies the odds and triumphs at the temple for the second time in a row. A shell-shocked Phil and distressed Jacquelynn realize that they will never see the beach again. But resilient Tyler and Michelle of Orange do return to the beach that evening, to the surprise and amazement of their peers. Game Play Pyramid Pieces :To be given away by the Red Team: Discipline Mission In Rollerball, teammates take the ends of a wooden plank with a maze on it. The teams take a ball and try and roll it through the maze to the other end where a basket waits. If the ball falls of the side of plank the team must start over from the beginning. The first team to get 2 balls into the basket wins. Production Notes Quotes *'Michelle: '"I want to win, because that will give me more respect." *'Calley' (when Mike asked if anybody would be angry if they sent their team up): "I'd be mad; I'd break our alliance right here, right now." *'Annie:' "I wasn't mean to Keetin; I just didn't talk to her." *'Max:' "It looks like Keetin's running the show, not Mike." *'Keetin:''' ''"I swear to God'' 'Annie's playing Mike." *'''Max: "You can't trust anyone because everyone's in it for themselves no matter what." *'Phil': "We're basically off the leash now when we come back." *'Phil: '"It's funny how Green Team sends us against a team that wants to go home!" *'Max:' "It hurts more to be taken off guard that much, trust me." *'Jacquelynn '(confessional)': '''"They better pray that I don't come back." *'Phil: '''"We've got to destroy them." Trivia: * First time a team color which made the final three from the previous season is eliminated. Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 2 episodes